O Silencio da Tua Voz
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Confesso que não sei o que colocar aqui no sumario. Se trata de um triangulo amoroso entre um Malfoy e dois Potter e é meu primeiro fic deles. Pra quem quiser arriscar tenho que advertir que é Angst, INCEST e SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: O Silencio da Tua Voz**

**Gênero:** Angst

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Pares:** James S. x Scorpius x Albus S.

* * *

**I**

Os sentimentos não acontecem por acaso... Existem fatores que desencadeados, levam ao nosso interior estímulos constantes que mudam nossa forma de enxergar as pessoas que estão ao nosso redor.

E se gostar de alguém pudesse ser ditado por nossa razão... Muitas coisas seriam evitadas, muitos sofrimentos impedidos...

Muitos corações seriam poupados...

E só damos conta dessa mudança interior quando se é tarde demais...

Agora Scorpius entendia porque seu pai fez aquela expressão de preocupação e tristeza, o olhando nos olhos tão profundamente quando lhe disse que havia sido convidado a passar a semana num acampamento com a família Potter.

Porque ele já sabia muito antes de saber...

Porque ele viu em seus olhos, assim como viu nos olhos deles...

E mesmo querendo falar, sentindo seu coração se apertar ao ver a inocência no rosto do filho. Draco silenciou sua voz...

Havia momentos que era necessário passar para aprender a viver. Não estaria ao lado do filho para sempre, cuidando e tomando para si as dores que ele passaria...

Não dependia mais de suas escolhas... A escolha agora cabia unicamente a Scorpius...

* * *

Aquela semana foi uma das melhores que passou na vida e tinha certeza que jamais se esqueceria dela.

Já conhecia a família Potter, mas não tanto como passar o dia todo com eles.

Harry Potter era divertido. Gostava de participar dos jogos de Quidditch com eles quando alguns dos primos de Albus não queriam jogar e faltava um membro para formar os times. Ele nunca tomava o posto de goleiro nem de apanhador se mantendo apenas como batedor para equilibrar o jogo.

Por incrível que parecesse, Scorpius se mantinha como goleiro e Albus que sempre estava em seu time era o apanhador. Essa formação mantinham não somente em Hogwarts no time de Slytherin como numa brincadeira qualquer como ali.

James não gostava do posto de apanhador, ele preferia o de artilheiro e também sempre mantinha seu posto mesmo quando não estava em Hogwarts. Scorpius lembrava de ter visto uma vez ele discutindo com Rose que pediu para que ficasse no lugar de Victoria por ela ser muito cega para enxergar a Snitch.

Quando disputavam em Hogwarts, a rivalidade entre Scorpius e James era a mais esperada para a platéia, pois se tratava de um Potter e um Malfoy. Muito mais interessante que os apanhadores.

Enquanto tomava a frente dos aros, notou James lhe sorrindo de canto. – Quer apostar quanto que marcarei cinqüenta pontos em cinco minutos?

- Nunca conseguiu mais que dez na primeira hora! – rebateu erguendo o queixo.

E como dito, James parecia estar bem disposto a conseguir sua meta, pois ficava em posse da Quaffle muito mais que os artilheiros de seu time. Como esse time era formado de quem nunca entraria num time de Hogwarts, já era de se esperar que a habilidade do mais velho dos Potter superasse os demais.

No final, sempre acabavam disputando os dois, pois sua habilidade em defender os aros era incrível, como disse uma vez o tio de Albus, Ronald, que foi goleiro em sua época de escola.

No almoço a família toda se reunia e enquanto os mais velhos comiam numa mesa improvisada, os mais novos sentavam fora da cabana em um tronco tombado que tinha perto da varanda ou nos degraus desta.

Seu lugar sempre era na ponta do terceiro degrau e ao lado de Albus.

James vinha por ultimo e não se sentava preferindo recostar o corpo na grade que cercava a pequena varanda justamente a seu lado, pois era o único lugar que lhe permitia apoiar o copo de suco de abóbora sem que este ameaçasse tombar.

A noite era tranqüila e ficava deitado na relva em companhia de Albus apreciando as estrelas numa conversa qualquer.

Albus Severus... Seu melhor amigo...

Lembrava-se que o conheceu no primeiro ano quando se perderam da turma e nem faziam idéia para onde ir. Riram muito quando descobriram o caminho para Sala Comunal de Ravenclaw por engano e a monitora dessa Casa ficou revoltada com eles por quase entrarem em terreno das águias.

Depois disso passaram a conversar com freqüência e acabaram no mesmo dormitório no segundo ano. Foi também no segundo ano que conheceu pessoalmente James Sírius e acabou sendo o alvo de suas piadas.

Ficava revoltado quando o irmão mais velho de Albus ria de si. Isso o incomodava ao extremo, principalmente quando ele o tratava de criança.

Mesmo ali, já com catorze anos, James vivia lhe tachando de 'moleque'.

- Todos fiquem próximos do moleque Malfoy para não se perderem! – James anunciou em voz alta para os primos e os irmãos quando no terceiro dia de férias saíram para uma caminhada e acabaram tardando mais que o necessário em voltar e acabou por escurecer no meio do trajeto – Ele é nosso sinalizador enquanto tentamos achar um jeito de fazer fogo já que não podemos usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

Scorpius o encheu de socos, mas só conseguiu arrancar mais risadas do Potter. Só porque era o único loiro ali, visto que Victória não os acompanhava no passeio, não permitiria que ficassem tirando consigo.

- Vai se ferrar James!

Então teve que tropeçar em algo que no escuro não viu o que era e acabou torcendo o pé. Maldita sorte...

- Melhor continuar andando – Rose disse – Não estamos tão longe da cabana. Vejam, ali tem luz.

Realmente dava pra ver a luz que provinha da cabana, mas até chegar nela era um pouco demorado.

- Está bem? – Albus o ajudou a levantar e a recolher sua mochila.

- Estou... Eu acho... – mas quando foi dar um passo, teve que fechar os olhos e ficar imóvel tamanha dor.

Então se assustou quando James o puxou e o fez montar em suas costas o carregando o resto do caminho.

- Venha moleque. Quem manda ser estabanado? Pelo jeito sua linhagem aristocrática não foi feita para caminhadas rústicas em meio à mata.

Scorpius não respondeu.

Ali, envolvendo o pescoço de James com os braços e a cintura com as pernas, foi a primeira vez que notou como seu coração estava acelerado. Também sentia o calor do corpo dele e como o cabelo escuro era macio e lhe acariciava o rosto.

Foi depois desse dia que acabou notando coisas que não notava...

James era alto e sorridente, mas tinha vezes que o via sério e pensativo. Por ser mais velho a diferença entre ambos era grande. James já tinha o corpo definido...

Muitas vezes se pegava o observando. Vendo como ele embrenhava os dedos pelo cabelo retirando a franja dos olhos. Ou quando parava frente à janela com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando uma garrafa de água.

E queria se estapear quando se dava conta que o olhava demasiado...

- Como está o tornozelo?

- Bem... – desviou os olhos assim que teve os olhos dele sobre si – Seu pai sabe muitos feitiços de cura...

- Deve ser porque é auror... – James deu de ombros ajoelhando frente ao loiro e tomando seu pé machucado para ter certeza que estava melhor – Não seja tão imprudente em terreno acidentado. Poderia ter quebrado ao invés de torcido.

Deveria agradecê-lo por ter lhe trazido o restante do caminho, mas sua voz não saía... E sentia como seu coração voltava a bater mais rápido com essa proximidade.

Observou como a franja lhe cobria os olhos, então estendeu a mão e lhe quitou os fios para trás da orelha só então se dando conta do que acabava de fazer.

Arregalou os olhos e reteve a respiração antes de empurrá-lo e se levantar da poltrona. – Melhor eu ir dormir...

Caminhou mancando até o quarto dando graças a Merlin que James não o olhou nos olhos e nem em seu rosto, pois sentia as bochechas queimarem. Certamente estava corado de vergonha.

Só não viu que James não o olhou porque seus olhos desviaram para a entrada da cabana onde ali parado e os olhando estava Albus.

O mais novo dos Potter desviou os olhos com uma expressão dolorosa e saiu a caminhar sozinho.

O vazio que sentia dentro do peito era tão sufocante que não agüentaria ficar dentro do mesmo quarto que o amigo e o irmão.

E o arrependimento de ter chamado Scorpius começou a assaltá-lo lá no fundo. Como se assim, ele nunca olharia dessa forma para James...

* * *

Scorpius não podia mais participar do Quidditch por causa do tornozelo e nem de outras brincadeiras que exigia esforço físico.

Ficava sentado na grama observando os outros se divertirem e se sentia frustrado por ter que passar o resto das férias de castigo por culpa do azar.

Muitas vezes Albus lhe fazia companhia e passavam o tempo jogando xadrez de bruxo ou snap explosivo.

Nesse dia estava sentado debaixo de uma arvore tentando ler um livro quando notou que James se afastava do jogo reclamando algo.

Ergueu os olhos e o viu desmontar da vassoura enquanto olhava para Victoria quem o chamava de volta.

- Assim não dá. É muito fácil vencer seu time sem o Malfoy de goleiro.

Scorpius abraçou o livro e baixou os olhos tentando ignorar a conversa, mas sentia como se algo dentro de si borbulhasse de uma sensação gostosa perante as palavras de James.

Voltou a erguer os olhos vendo como ele caminhava com a vassoura na mão direita e os outros voltavam para o jogo mesmo sem um artilheiro.

E se...

Mordeu o lábio inferior duvidando, mas queria fazer algo diferente do que ficar ali lendo um livro que ao menos se interessava.

- James... – sua voz saiu tão baixa, mas o Potter ergueu os olhos em sua direção atendendo o seu chamado – Não vai mais jogar?

O moreno caminhou em sua direção negando com a cabeça. – E você como está?

- Bem... – ergueu os ombros com desleixo deixando o livro de lado – Eu... Queria dar uma volta...

Viu como James fazia o mesmo movimento de embrenhar os dedos pelo cabelo para segurar a franja longe do rosto e olhava para outro lado, pensativo.

Talvez não devesse ter aberto a boca, se culpou mentalmente percebendo como soava muito estranho o seu comentário.

Então o Potter lhe estendeu a mão. – Venha.

Com o coração palpitante segurou a mão estendida e se pôs de pé. James montou na vassoura e o ajudou a montar também.

Quando se abraçou na cintura dele, voltou a sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo e sorriu feliz.

Com suavidade tomaram altitude e se embrenharam pela mata passando pelas árvores... Esse foi o passeio mais emocionante que já teve. Não pela forma que voavam, mas pela companhia que tinha.

E desejou que esse dia não acabasse... Desejou poder fazer isso muitas e muitas vezes...

E quando retornaram antes do anoitecer, Albus estava sentado sozinho na varanda. Tinha nas mãos um caderno e escrevia algo nele.

Ainda mancando um pouco se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado esticando o pescoço para ver o que fazia. Então o amigo fechou o caderno e o apertou contra o peito.

- Não posso ver?

Albus ergueu os olhos verdes e o mirou durante um tempo. Essa foi a primeira vez que reparava como ele tinha os olhos tão intensos que chegava a queimar. Talvez nunca antes ele o olhara dessa forma...

- Se divertiu? – e os olhos de Albus buscaram a paisagem ao longe mais perdido em si mesmo do que na imagem que se estendia diante de seus olhos.

Scorpius franziu o cenho pela mudança de assunto. – Sim. Foi divertido.

- Que bom...

Ficaram em silencio sem saberem o que dizer quando alguém o chamou.

- Hei Malfoy – era Victoria que estava lá dentro – Precisa tomar a poção pra dor e refazer o curativo.

Enquanto o loiro respondia e entrava na cabana, Albus deixou um longo suspiro escapar de seu peito e fechou os olhos com pesar.

Queria que Scorpius lhe pedisse que o levasse para passear... Que seus sorrisos fossem para si...

Queria apenas que ele o enxergasse...

Nessa noite, enquanto todos estavam dormindo, Albus permaneceu acordado. Apoiava o peso do corpo nos braços enquanto admirava o contorno delicado da nuca de Scorpius.

Levou os dedos até os fios platinados e sentiu como eram suaves ao toque.

Então afastou a mão sentindo-se morrer por dentro...

Ele era o motivo que o fazia sorrir, desde quando estavam no segundo ano. E sentia-se importante quando obtinha sua atenção, quando o fazia rir...

Quando ele encostava em seu corpo para lhe sussurrar segredos ao ouvido...

E as lagrimas deslizaram silenciosamente por seu rosto...

* * *

Longe de seus olhos, os Potter não estavam sendo os irmãos unidos que eram.

James já não ajudava a Albus em suas malandragens, nem o via com freqüência...

Albus preferia se manter distante de James, submerso em seu próprio mundo interior...

O mais velho o observava ao longe, vendo seu rosto triste e para onde seus olhos direcionavam quando achava que ninguém o mirava.

E se sentia péssimo...

Então buscava a figura pálida de Scorpius que conversava tranqüilamente com Rose até o momento em que ele o olhava. E lhe sorria timidamente...

Então baixava a mirada e se afastava de sua presença, com a certeza de que estaria ferindo sangue de seu próprio sangue.

Pois sentia na pele a mirada esverdeada sobre ambos...

Uma mirada extremamente triste...

E quando o ultimo dia terminava e guardavam as coisas para partirem, Scorpius respirou fundo se aproximando de James. Parou a poucos centímetros de distancia sem conseguir encará-lo.

Precisava dizer-lhe tantas coisas... Seu coração batia tão forte com a mera proximidade de seus corpos e borboletas revolviam agitadas em seu estômago.

E a necessidade de ficar mais perto dele era imensa, assim como era imenso esse sentimento que o aquecia inteiro...

Estendeu a mão trêmula e a pousou sobre o peito de James encostando a testa em seguida para se surpreender como o coração dele também estava agitado.

James apertou os punhos e não se moveu.

Não houve afastamento assim como não houve aproximação.

O vento soprou entre ambos e seu cabelo platinado dançou no ar por um momento junto com a camiseta de James e pôde sentir seu perfume...

Abriu os lábios para dizer-lhe, mas sua voz foi silenciada pela voz murmurada do moreno.

- Por favor, não diga... – surpreso, Scorpius abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados – E não me obrigue a dizer...

E a dor foi profunda...

James afastou um passo cortando o contato de seus corpos. Sem mirá-lo recuou como as ondas do mar que deixam a praia levando consigo aquilo que outrora trouxera.

E foi como se levasse sua alegria também...

Abraçou-se a si mesmo na tentativa de se manter em pé e seguro. Sentindo desmoronar por dentro.

Quando James entrou na cabana se recostou na parede e tampou os olhos com uma das mãos soltando um entrecortado suspiro.

Harry o olhava tristemente. – Tem certeza do que fez?

James confirmou com a cabeça. Seus olhos buscaram a Albus que se aproximava do amigo com a mesma expressão de angustia que ultimamente não deixava seu rosto, roubando seus sorrisos e o brilho de seus olhos...

Ele passava um braço pelos ombros de Scorpius num conforto sem palavras...

E Harry leu nos lábios de James o que não ouviria em voz alta...

_Por Albus..._

* * *

Quando foi deixado em casa, Scorpius teve a mão segurada firmemente pelo amigo.

O olhou aguardando o que ele queria lhe dizer, vendo como ele o olhava daquela mesma forma intensa como havia o olhado depois que retornou do passeio com James.

Ele chegou a abrir a boca para dizer-lhe algo, mas como da primeira vez, Albus afastou a mirada e soltou sua mão.

Ficou ali no batente da porta vendo como ele se distanciava de cabeça baixa até onde sua família estava. Então seus olhos se pousaram em James, que o mirava penetrante.

Acenou com a mão para se despedir enquanto eles sumiam pela chave de portal.

Então sentiu uma mão se pousar em seu ombro e não esperou para girar o corpo e afundar no abraço paterno.

Draco acariciou o cabelo do filho com extremo carinho. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

Scorpius duvidou das palavras confortantes de seu pai, pois não tinha mais coragem de olhar para James...

Pois não seria mais como antes...

Porque o que sentia estaria ali, colocando uma barreira entre ambos.

Quando subiu para o quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi cair deitado na cama e tampar os olhos com os braços.

Queria dormir e nunca mais acordar, assim não precisava enfrentar a realidade e o que lhe corroia por dentro...

Não queria enfrentar Hogwarts... Não queria enfrentar a James...

Girou o corpo de lado e observou sua bolsa de viagem, jogada ao seu lado na cama. Ela estava um pouco aberta e dentro se via algo escuro.

Passou os dedos e retirou o objeto para ver o que seria.

Um caderno de capa preta...

O caderno de Albus...

Ele deveria ter colocado em sua bolsa antes de retornarem à casa.

Incorporou a fronte e puxou o caderno para ver melhor e ao abrir a capa, se impressionou.

Em cada folha havia um desenho. Em cada desenho o seu retrato.

Minuciosamente traçado. Cada expressão, cada curva e cada fio de cabelo...

Era Scorpius que preenchia cada folha em branco, dando vida ao nada...

E sorriu em meio as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos...

oOo

**Continua**

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Draco passou pelas poucas pessoas que freqüentavam o lugar naquela hora. Era uma pequena cafeteria não muito distante do Beco Diagonal.

Caminhou até uma mesa de duas cadeiras e se sentou frente ao seu convidado. Mesmo tendo sido uma iniciativa de sua parte, Harry Potter havia chegado primeiro e o aguardava pacientemente.

Harry por sua vez observou como Malfoy se aproximava chamando a atenção dos que ali também passavam o tempo e se sentou arrastando a cadeira com elegância.

Havia ficado surpreso pelo estranho 'convite' de um 'suposto encontro' para tratar sobre 'coisas importantes' e se perguntou o que de fato ele queria dizer com essas palavras, já que a nota trazida pelo falcão dos Malfoy não lhe dava a mínima pista do que seria além de 'algo importante'.

- Bom dia... – o loiro finalmente se dignou a mirá-lo.

- Bom dia... – Harry já bebia um café com creme então fez questão de sinalizar ao garçom para que viesse anotar o pedido de Malfoy. Esperou que o outro pedisse para então iniciar a conversa – Confesso que me surpreendi ao receber o seu bilhete. Como tem passado?

- Muito bem... – Draco desviou os olhos para fora. A mesa se posicionava em uma das amplas janelas adornadas de flores e permitia que se visse a rua pouco movimentada – Agradeço por ter vindo Potter.

- E... Qual seria o motivo dessa conversa depois de tanto tempo?

Draco voltou a olhá-lo. Sim, de fato não se falaram mais após o julgamento de guerra. Nem quando se cruzaram poucas vezes nos corredores do Ministério da Magia visto que ambos trabalhavam ali.

Também não se falaram quando seus filhos se fizeram amigos e isso já a mais de quatro anos, pelo que se lembrava. Albus Severus freqüentava sua casa nos finais de semana quando estavam em férias escolares e deixava que Scorpius freqüentasse a dele, mas o maior contato entre ambas famílias, ou melhor, entre seu filho e a família Potter foi exatamente nessa semana que acabava de passar.

O garçom voltou com um cappuccino com baunilha e o pôs frente ao loiro enquanto deixava uma pequena travessa contendo cookies tradicionais com gotas de chocolate.

Draco realmente gostava do pequeno Albus e tê-lo em sua casa era divertido tanto para si como para o filho.

- Sei que não deveria, mas... – fez uma pausa, pensando a melhor forma de dizer. Então sorriu fechando os olhos e se sentindo patético – Scorpius não me perdoará se souber disso...

Harry apoiou os braços sobre a mesa vendo o rosto de Malfoy. Ele ficava com o semblante suave quando serrava as pálpebras e sorria dessa forma. Também sorriu.

- Está preocupado com ele?

- Não perdoarei seus filhos se o fizer sofrer...

Harry não deixou de sorrir mesmo após essas palavras. – Draco... – olhos prateados se ergueram para mirá-lo – Se eu pudesse, te juro que faria o possível para não permitir que ele sofra, assim como não quero que meus filhos sofram... – então deixou de sorrir aos poucos – E os vejo machucando um ao outro por causa do seu filho... Por mais que me doa essa situação, eles precisam passar por essa provação e resolverem entre eles. É a vida...

Draco deslizou os dedos pela xícara enquanto pensava no que acabou de ouvir. Harry Potter sempre estaria um passo a sua frente... Desde sempre...

Havia tomado as dores do filho mesmo dizendo a si mesmo que não faria. Não conseguiu evitar. Agora estava ali tentando persuadir o outro a intrometer no meio de seus filhos para poupar Scorpius enquanto Potter se mantinha afastado deixando que eles resolvessem por si mesmo, apenas esperando o momento que o chamassem para dedicar-lhes conforto e apoio paterno.

Não suportava ver o filho tão arrasado como o viu quando voltou da viagem... Apenas não suportava olhar passivamente enquanto ele sofria...

É a vida... É o sentimento deles...

No fundo admirava a Potter...

- Te admiro muito, Draco...

O loiro o olhou surpreso, sem realmente entender. Não era ele quem admirava a Potter?

- Mentira...

Harry chegou a se surpreender com essa palavra. Então suavizou o semblante desviando os olhos para a própria xícara. – Admiro sua reação e a forma apaixonada e determinada em proteger e cuidar de todos aqueles a quem ama... Sem importar o que aconteça consigo mesmo...

Viu sinceridade e respeito nos olhos verdes... Sem dores e nem ressentimentos...

E Draco não soube como foram passar o tempo conversando sobre o trabalho no Ministério e lembrando o passado entre goles de cappuccino e biscoitos adocicados.

Disseram muito sobre os filhos também, o que levou a um assunto mais pessoal como a família e o cotidiano.

- Albus não comenta muito sobre sua vida em Hogwarts, já James é mais aberto comigo nesse ponto. Se eu souber de algo que esteja acontecendo quando eles voltarem ao estudo te aviso – Harry lhe disse quando se despediam.

Apenas pôde concordar, visto que Scorpius também não comentava quase nada em suas cartas...

Depois desse dia, passaram a conversar não apenas quando se cruzavam nos corredores do Ministério. E a dedicarem um tempo quando por acaso se encontravam no Beco Diagonal...

Sentavam numa mesa como dessa vez e riam de coisas fúteis, mas sempre discutindo sobre a família e a forma de vida bem diferente que levavam.

Draco também não soube como foram ficar tão amigos e em seu escritório no Ministério enquanto repassava o serviço, Harry aparecia para lhe fazer companhia quando não estava em alguma missão de aurores.

* * *

Harry estava deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma esfera de cristal que apanhou da mesinha de centro passando de uma mão à outra e por vezes a jogando para cima.

Draco estava em sua mesa revirando as pilhas de pergaminhos que a empanturrava em uma modesta desordem. Dedicou um discreto olhar ao moreno e soprou a franja que lhe caía frente aos olhos.

- E como foi o caso daquele grupo que estavam praticando Artes das Trevas? – perguntou como quem não quer nada voltando a mirar o que fazia.

Harry fez uma careta ao se lembrar. Fazia quase duas semanas que tiveram esse caso. – Um saco... Eles eram em maior numero do que havíamos suposto. Deu algum trabalho, inclusive pelos feitiços perigosos que sabiam conjurar tão bem.

Draco parou o que fazia e o olhou novamente. – Foi nessa missão que você se machucou?

- Ah sim. Acertaram-me a perna com um feitiço de perfuração, mas já me sinto bem melhor. Na realidade o feitiço estava direcionado àquela auror novata que não me recordo o nome.

- Os aurores recém-escalados ingressaram faz quase três meses e ainda não gravou os nomes deles?

Harry voltou a fazer uma careta. – Não me lembro o nome, mas me lembro da pessoa em si...

- Espero que também se lembre do relatório dessa missão que ficou de me passar.

- Droga... Pensei que já tinha entregado o relatório... – Harry o olhou pensativo, vendo como voltava a vasculhar entre as pilhas de pergaminhos.

Draco cursou a Academia, mas trabalhava na sessão de Feitiços e Malefícios relacionados às Artes das Trevas. Todos os casos relacionados a este setor era primeiramente encaminhados para ele antes de chegar nas mãos dos aurores em forma de missões, depois tinham que relatar com precisão o ocorrido e o desfecho do serviço para voltar às mãos de Malfoy quem dava o veredicto final e encaminhava para o arquivamento no ultimo piso.

Depois que soube quem era o encarregado dessa divisão que ficou esclarecido porque seus relatórios sempre voltavam rabiscados e com exigências a serem cumpridas. Houve uma vez que recebeu um bilhete junto com seu relatório pedindo que detalhasse melhor os fatos e que fosse o mais claro e objetivo que pudesse.

No início achou que era só consigo, mas soube por outros chefes de aurores que seus relatórios também voltavam. Um deles chegou a dizer-lhe que seu bilhete viera apenas escrito com uma palavra em vermelho: medíocre.

- Porque preferiu essa sala ao invés das missões? – a atenção dos olhos prateados voltou a si – Não entendo. Você sempre preferiu interagir e usar magia ao invés de apenas analisar e repassar ocorrências.

Um amargo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco. – Não se pode confiar num companheiro que pertenceu ao lado oposto e que tem uma marca no antebraço em uma missão que custaria a vida de alguém... – então fechou os olhos se sentindo péssimo. Sabia que seria assim dali em diante, vivendo sob os olhares acusadores e da desconfiança em tudo que fosse fazer. Muitos dos seus sonhos tiveram de ser esquecidos por causa disso. Era algo sem volta...

Dedos desajeitados o retornaram de volta à realidade quando adentraram incertos por seu cabelo. Teve a cabeça puxada de encontro ao corpo de Potter.

_- Desculpa Draco... Desculpa..._ – Pôde ouvir de Harry mesmo ele não tendo pronunciado uma única sílaba. E isso era muito mais gratificante do que seria se o ouvisse dizer em voz alta. Talvez não seria tão verdadeiro...

Harry olhava para os fios platinados que enroscavam em seus dedos e era como se acariciasse sua pele. Então mirou além, para o trecho de pele pálida que se estendia pela curvatura do pescoço de Malfoy até o colarinho da camisa.

Não soube quando e nem como, apenas sentiu calor e maciez de encontro a seus lábios quando pressionou a boca nessa parte vulnerável.

Draco entreabriu os lábios e dentre eles somente escapou sua respiração abrasadora.

Silencio...

Harry agradeceu interiormente que tudo se resumisse em silêncio...

Draco não questionou o que fizera e não houve necessidade de se desculpar. Não tiveram confrontação verbal. Apenas se miraram nos olhos envolto nesse silencio, ensurdecidos pelas batidas do próprio coração...

* * *

Certo dia, quando ainda as férias não haviam acabado e passara uma semana depois do acampamento, Harry notou como Albus se mantinha calado e olhando pela janela de seu quarto. Sempre quando passava pelo quarto do filho dedicava um olhar preocupado na esperança de vê-lo fazendo algo que não fosse olhar pela janela enquanto se perdia em si mesmo. Mas sempre ele estava da mesma forma distante...

Nesse dia ele olhava pela janela, porém segurava um pergaminho nas mãos. Seus dedos apertavam tão forte o papel que chegava a amassá-lo entre os dedos.

Sabia que o filho de Malfoy não entrou em contato com ele como costumava fazer nas férias. E isso era doloroso para Al...

Seus olhos então buscaram a figura de James que estava sentado na sala com um livro nas mãos. O mais velho passava as páginas sem ler o conteúdo e por vezes franzia o cenho e mirava a parede, pensativo.

Sentia seu peito apertar ao vê-los dessa forma...

Então suspirava e voltava ao que tinha de fazer. Quando surgia uma oportunidade perguntava para Albus se ele queria conversar mesmo sabendo que ele negaria discretamente e o via voltar ao quarto.

Por vezes também perguntava para James se ele queria falar sobre isso, mas o filho o olhava agradecido e negava com a cabeça, sentido pela situação.

Não podia obrigá-los a dizer-lhe...

E foi assim até o final das férias. Quando o dia de tomarem o Expresso de volta a Hogwarts chegou e estavam na estação para embarcá-los a tensão entre os filhos chegava a ser palpável...

Não sabia quando aconteceu, mas sabia que aconteceu algo entre eles. Não havia mais aquela frieza e distancia, havia um silencio intenso e misterioso entre ambos. Na forma como James olhava para Albus e o menor evitava mirá-lo diretamente aos olhos.

E quando os filhos avistaram ao pequeno Malfoy esse estranho desconforto entre os três pareceu aumentar.

Viu James ser o primeiro a entrar no trem com a desculpa de procurar um vagão enquanto Scorpius esteve ao alcance deles. Então Albus acompanhou o amigo no embarque sem pronunciarem uma palavra.

Quando o Expresso partiu ainda permaneceu na plataforma sentindo-se impotente e um pai que deixava muito a desejar.

E quando ergueu os olhos e mirou a Draco não muito distante de onde estava, o percebeu o olhando com a mesma sensação que sentia.

Ele também se sentia um pai que deixara muito a desejar...

* * *

Com os filhos de volta a Hogwarts, Harry percebeu que tinha mais tempo para pensar em si mesmo e em suas próprias coisas.

Na maioria das vezes quando estava em casa, sua mente girava em torno das conversas que tinha com Malfoy no Ministério. Sobre o difícil que era cuidar dos filhos e ministrar uma família...

Lembrava-se também dos conselhos importante e das críticas construtivas que ele lhe dizia.

Talvez devesse conversar com ele sobre um treinamento que pensava fazer para dominar melhor alguns tipos de malefícios poderosos visto que uma de suas missões quase termina em tragédia...

Draco tinha um elevado conhecimento ao respeito por trabalhar justamente nessa sessão...

E quando se deu conta que pensava em demasia em Malfoy, foi quando notou que Ginny o olhava com angustia e mágoa.

- Você está distante...

Apenas um pequeno comentário, mas para Harry foi como um balde de água fria que lhe gelou o corpo inteiro. Por trás destas palavras estava implícita a muda pergunta: "Você está me traindo?" e em seus olhos leu claramente a desconfiança.

Não soube se sentia culpado ou insultado...

Foi apenas um toque...

Mas sentia o calor ainda arder seus lábios quando fechava os olhos e se recordava...

Foi apenas um toque que nunca mais se repetiu... Que nunca mais ia se repetir...

* * *

Draco olhava pela janela enquanto Astória dormia.

De braços cruzados frente ao peito e recostado no vidro frio olhava o céu repleto de estrelas enquanto sua mente percorria terrenos proibidos de um sentimento que desconhecia e temia...

Fechou os olhos levando a mão ao pescoço para encobrir a região que lhe queimava, como se seu sangue estivesse em brasa...

Mesmo não querendo tinha que admitir que sentiu prazer com apenas essa pressão de lábios em sua pele. Assim como sentia prazer ao ser envolto pela mirada intensa de Harry...

E sentiu-se péssimo por sentir-se assim...

Levou a outra mão à testa na tentativa de esconder o rosto corado de vergonha, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém nesse momento vendo sua luta interior.

Desejava senti-lo novamente... Mas sabia que nunca mais o sentiria dessa forma proibida...

Sorriu com amargura...

Harry Potter sempre estaria um passo distante de seu alcance...

oOo

**Continua**

oOo


End file.
